


One of the Two of You

by StatusQuoCalico



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamond Authority - Freeform, Gen, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, based on a theory thats probably wrong but [shrugs], just now got around to posting, oh yeah spoilers for the homeworld arc from a few months back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StatusQuoCalico/pseuds/StatusQuoCalico
Summary: While our heroes discover an underground resistance, the powers that be are in turmoil.





	One of the Two of You

A sea of Jaspers flooded the Trial chamber. Blue Diamond heard Yellow barking orders as the troops split up and the sound of the eyeball-drones’ whirring filled the air outside. But all the fairer diamond could hear were the words of her own Zircon, whose cut she couldn’t quite remember. The fallen gem lay at her feet, and she scooped it up in her giant hand as Yellow continued shouting. She tucked the blue stone into the folds of her robe and stood up straight.

“Yellow.” She fought off the tears forming in her droopy eyes. She had cried enough for her old friend.

Every gem froze at the iciness in their leader’s usually fluid tone. Even Yellow’s eyes momentarily betrayed her uneasiness. “Dismissed, all of you.” The masses scrambled out at the sound of Yellow Diamond’s voice, as fast as they had entered.

“Blue—“

“What did she mean, Yellow.”

“I don’t know what you’re—“

“You heard her, we both did! It couldn’t have happened!” Yellow, for once, was stunned speechless at the sight of the most passive of the diamonds’ sudden rage. Something had snapped. But then again, the Authority had been broken for a while.

“Blue, I don’t think you understand,”

“Then explain it to me!”

Yellow paused for just a moment, wondering how best to lie to her closest companion. It was only a second, but it was enough for Blue’s trust in the other diamond to shatter completely, shatter like Pink’s gem.

“You can’t listen to a criminal, Blue.”

The newly awakened diamond fled from the room, a trail of ice behind her. Static electricity hung in sparks around Yellow’s head as she screamed in frustration, collapsing in her judge’s throne. Blue always knew how to temper her rage. She had never had to go through _anything_ without Blue. When the three of them fused to make White Diamond, Blue was the one responsible for her decisiveness. Yellow missed that kind of certainty, even if it meant being fused with Pink.

But it was foolish to miss the sister she’d shattered. Alone in the trial chambers, Yellow laughed at herself for even entertaining the thought. It was a rough laugh, that jolted through her as quick as it had come. Her throat felt dry. She had to get out of this awful, stuffy trial chamber, she had to get moving, but something was holding her back. It was unlike her—Yellow hadn’t sat down for more than a minute in years—but the sight of Blue’s palanquin had shaken her more than she wanted to admit. The cocky Zircon was right, it was identical to the one Pink Diamond died in.

“Yellow, you’re being silly!” She slammed her first down on the arm rest of her throne. “She’ll come to her senses soon enough. She’ll see we don’t need Pink’s… Compassion.” Yellow Diamond shut her eyes tight, rubbing at her temples. Even behind her eyelids, she could still see the rolling fields where Pink had held her embassy on Earth. Yellow would rest easier when that miserable planet was dead and gone. The air was so thick. Its sky was so… blue. Pink’s twisted sentimentality made her see some kind of value in that sky. Yellow had tried to do the reasonable thing, tried to separate Pink from the planet carefully; She gave her a zoo, stocked it full of her own humans, but Pink was so ungrateful. It was never enough for her.

Why did she have to go back to the stupid colony?


End file.
